


on edge

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Voltron Fic Collection [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: “Stop staring at me,” Keith said, squirming and looking away. If he wasn’t already so flushed the intensity of Shiro’s gaze would be turning him a deep crimson.“Mm, can’t,” Shiro said, and touched his sweat-soaked hair, brushing prosthetic fingers through it gently. “You’re gorgeous like this.”





	

Shiro was _fantastic_ at sucking cock.

Not that Keith had a wide range of experience with which to compare it; in fact both his first and this most recent blowjob were administered by one Takashi Shirogane, leader of Voltron and currently naked with his face buried between Keith’s legs. Keith had one hand on Shiro’s head, torn between shoving him off before Keith blew his load and hanging on tight so that he could fuck into Shiro’s throat. He was too far gone to make the decision himself, and then Shiro took that choice right out of his hands by gracefully backing off of Keith’s dick and licking his bruised-red lips, before flicking his gaze up to meet Keith’s through his white forelock of hair.

“Good?” he asked lazily, and fucking _hell_ the way Shiro’s voice sounded after having Keith’s dick jammed into his throat was enough to make his balls clench. Keith whimpered a little, because forming words just wasn’t going to happen any time soon, and Shiro grinned and rubbed the top of Keith’s thigh with his right hand. Keith leaned back a little, remembered he was sitting on the edge of Shiro's bed, and somehow resisted the urge just to flop over backwards and groan, because that was the _third fucking time_ Shiro had teased him toward the edge and fucking _stopped._

“You’re killing me,” Keith finally got out through clenched teeth, and couldn’t help imagining holding Shiro’s head still and fucking his mouth hard.

Shiro very slowly stroked the spit-drenched, velvety hot skin of Keith’s cock. “Good,” he rumbled, the same word, different inflections on the syllable, different meanings behind it. Keith dragged one hand down his face and then settled it back on Shiro’s head, fingers twisting through the short soft hair atop his head. Shiro dipped his head in close, letting Keith’s cock slide along his cheek as he pressed his nose against the base, inhaling as if he couldn’t get enough of Keith’s scent. “Do you want to come?” Shiro’s voice was almost playfully _innocent_ , considering his face was pretty much glued to Keith’s crotch.

Keith opened his mouth and squeaked out a series of syllables that, upon further reflection, didn’t actually form _words_. He put both his hands on Shiro’s head and tried to guide him back on Keith’s cock, he was desperate for the feeling of hitting the back of Shiro’s throat again but Shiro laughed and twisted out from under Keith’s hands, pushing them away with little difficulty as he got to his feet. “ _Shiro_ ,” Keith whined. Shiro rubbed his right hand along his jaw and Keith felt a stab of worry at the action, but before his brain could get on that particular train Shiro put his hand on Keith’s shoulder and pushed.

Oh. He went backward, and thumped into Shiro’s bed. He was instantly surrounded by Shiro’s scent, embedded in the plain sheets and mattress, and Keith opened his arms, expected Shiro to spread his thighs and lean over him and force him to come with his cock buried deep inside.

“Not quite,” Shiro murmured, running his hand along the outside of Keith’s thigh. Keith opened them obediently for Shiro, and felt pleased as Shiro watched him spread, his red, leaking cock bobbing back against his belly as Keith got his hands under his thighs and held them apart. Once this position would have been absolutely _mortifying_ , and if anyone else walked in on them Keith might just have to die, but for Shiro to be watching him like this, his expression open and full of desire for _him …_ well, it meant Keith was willing to do a lot. A _lot_.

To his surprise, though, Shiro climbed onto the bed next to him, one hand landing on Keith’s wrist, pulling his hand off his leg. Keith uncurled, staring at Shiro in confusion as Shiro leaned down to kiss him. Kissing, he could do that, and he was a damn fine kisser, too. Lance had no idea what he was talking about, and Keith snorted a bit, his teeth nearly clacking with Shiro’s. Shiro laughed a little as Keith flopped back into the mattress, then leaned in close and just looked at him.

“Stop staring at me,” Keith said, squirming and looking away. If he wasn’t already so flushed the intensity of Shiro’s gaze would be turning him a deep crimson.

“Mm, can’t,” Shiro said, and touched his sweat-soaked hair, brushing prosthetic fingers through it gently. “You’re gorgeous like this.”

Well, now he was _definitely_ blushing even more. “Shiro,” Keith said, and reached for him. Shiro drew away just a little, up on his knees and boy, Keith would _never_ get tired of looking at that expanse of skin; flat stomach and thick chest and narrow hips; his beautiful skin marred by scars of varying age. The most recent were angry red welts; the violent wound long healed and leaving only raised, rough scar tissue behind. But Keith’s attention wasn’t drawn by that; instead zooming in on where Shiro was fully roused, his cock hard and straining, precum drooling constantly from its tip.

Shiro rested one hand at the base of his cock, watching Keith’s eyes as they were drawn toward it. “I’m making a mess,” Shiro murmured, and Keith licked his lips as Shiro spread the glistening fluid over the head of his cock with his thumb. “I need you to clean it up, Keith.”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Keith said, rolling up on his side and reaching for Shiro’s hip.


End file.
